Rosalie and Emmett break up
by ms. Backer
Summary: Emmett leaves Rosalie, and Rosalie gets depressed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**** So, this is my first story and I hope you like it. This is only the first chapter and there will be more.  
Well, please read and please review!**  
**Love,  
Katja**

**

* * *

**

It was an ordinary school day again. Except that Emmett didn't come home with us. When I asked him why, he just said that he wanted to think of stuff and run home in peace.

"What's wrong?" I asked when he came home.

"Nothing, I just wanted to clarify my thoughts", he answered seriously.

I tried to hug him, but he just went to the kitchen to ask what was going on in there.

"Well, did anyone try to kill Bella today?" Emmett asked grinning from Edward.

Edward just glanced him angrily because Bella was right next to him. I saw that she blushed.

I was really mad at Emmett right now. He just went to talk with Edward and Bella when _I _wanted to talk to him.

"Emmett", I said to him. "Come here, I need to talk to you."

He started to fallow me to the woods. I ran there so that we could speak in privacy.

I stopped and started the interrogation.

"Why didn't you come home with us?" I asked him.

"I told you, I wanted to have my peace and quiet", he answered irritatedly.

"But you haven't been with me in a while, and that worries me", I told him, because I really didn't remember, when was the last time we were together after we saved Bella from James.

"So? I have been really busy lately", he answered even more irritatedly.

"So, don't you even _want_ to be with me?" I asked and started to be really worried. What if he had some new girl? He had been a lot away from home lately. Without me. No, I couldn't believe it, because he was a vampire and here wasn't any other vampires close, other than our family. And of course the Denali clan, but he hadn't ever liked the girls around there.

"Well, I didn't exactly mean it that way", he fixed, but was still irritated.

"Well, in that case, would you like to go somewhere the next weekend with me?" I asked gently but suggestively, because I had an idea. A romantic weekend at the mountains and everything would be better than fine again.

"I already promised to Jasper to go hunting with him." Emmett answered nonchalantly, but not as irritated as he was earlier. I knew that he could cancel it, because he had done it many times before.

But now, for some reason, he didn't want to. I have to find out why, I thought.

"But you-", I couldn't finish my sentence, because he already left.

What was with him? My fear about the new girl started growing.

***

On Saturday Emmett and Jasper went hunting and I went to talk with Alice. I had to get some answers.

"Hi Alice, what are you doing?" I asked gaily, although I saw what she was doing. She was designing new clothes for Bella, because she didn't like the way Bella covered herself with ugly ones. But Bella didn't see anything wrong with her dressing.

"I'm designing", she answered happily. So, she didn't see why I came to talk with her.

"I'm worried about Emmett", I told her and she turned to face me. She had a worried look on her face.

"I know", she said and looked at me with an understanding look.

"Have you seen, what is wrong with him?" I asked her, hoping that she would say that there was nothing to be worried about.

"Yes, but I think you should talk with him", Alice answered. I had known that she would say that, but I had decided to get the truth out of her.

"Tell me, I need to know. Emmett doesn't tell me anything anymore, he just snaps to me all the time" I said to Alice, and she nodded her head. I bet she had seen the same thing.

"Well, okay. This isn't easy to say", Alice warned me, "but he wants to break up with you."

"WHAT!?" I yelled at her confused.

"Calm down Rosalie", Alice tried to calm me down. I just couldn't understand. How could this be possible? We had been together for decades. I thought he loved me. There had to some girl who Emmett liked now. And I would kill that girl, if Emmett wouldn't leave her.

"But why?" I managed to ask from Alice.

"I don't know. You should ask Edward. He's the one who can read minds, not me", she suggested.

"Thank you Alice", I said and went to look for Edward.

_Edward!_I yelled at him in my mind, so that he would hear for sure. Except of course, if she was with Bella. Then he wouldn't hear anyone else besides her. Yeah, the same had been with me and Emmett. Once. Now he had some else to have that kind of connection. Now he probably hated me. If he didn't, well, he didn't love me either.

I went to Edwards's door and knocked. No one answered, but I heard him speaking. To Bella. Of course, great. I couldn't ask him anything now, when he was with Bella. So, I would have to wait until she would leave.

***

But of course Bella stayed the night and was all around Edward. She was so annoying. She spoiled everything.

But in the morning – it was Sunday morning and Bella had just left home – I went to ask Edward what he knew about Emmett.

I knocked on his door, and went in.

"What?" he asked me – like he didn't know.

"You know what; I came to ask about Emmett. Do you know anything about him?"

"I'm really sorry Rose, but no."

"What? I thought you would know. Emmett wants to – recording to Alice – break up with me."

"Oh. Well, I haven't really been paying attention to him, and he hasn't thought anything special, so that's why I don't know anything, but I start watching his mind if you want", Edward answered clearly watching his words.

"Err..." it started being really annoying. No one knew anything about him. Not even those who could see his future and his mind.

"Okay, watch his mind and tell me immediately if you here something important", I still said, because I had to take every chance to get some sense of Emmett's thoughts.

"I will", and then he left, which meant that this conversation over too.

It didn't help at all that I had talked with Alice and Edward. So I should speak with Emmett directly. But, because Emmett and Jasper weren't coming home until Monday, I had to wait.

* * *

**Well, that was the first chapter. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the 2nd chapter. Finally. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

2. Chapter

On Tuesday I didn't go to school, although sun didn't shine. I was really depressed, because Emmett had just left me.

I was just lying there on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I was wondering, how this happened.

Yesterday was Monday and I had decided to talk with Emmett and ask directly of he was going to leave me and if so, then why. I wanted to cry when I thought about that conversation. I think I would have cried the rest of my life, if I just could have.

***

Emmett came home Monday and I waited in the kitchen – like always when he came from hunting.

"Hi honey", I greeted him.

Emmett just snarled for an answer.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked gently, because I didn't want him to break up with me at this very minute. I had to try to get him on a better mood. And get him loving me again.

"You!" he just spit on my face. I was afraid that he would really leave me now. I tried to think how I could live without Emmett. I couldn't. So, I had to try to get him chance his mind and stay with me.

"Excuse me?" I asked even more gently.

"I'm just tired of it. Tired, that you're always stalking me. I want my own peace now and then!" He almost yelled at me. Emmett had never yelled me before.

"Okay, I'll give you some peace", I gave in; so that he wouldn't think that I was pressuring him.

"No. It's not enough anymore", he said and I got scared, because I knew what he was going to say next.

"Emmett I-", but I didn't get to finish because he interrupted me.

"Rosalie, I can't take it anymore. I want to break up. We're done", he said it like he didn't care anymore and then left.

I froze. It was _awful_. Emmett and I weren't us anymore. I wanted to run after him, but I knew that I wouldn't catch him anymore. He didn't care about me anymore. Part of me left with him out of the door. I loved him more than anything. More than myself, even more than my own soul. And now he was gone. I knew he would come back, but not for me. For the rest of the family. When I stood there for quite some time, I went to my room and locked myself in there for the rest of the week.

***

I had been like a statue. I didn't want to exist without my love. Without my other, better half. I knew that Emmett wouldn't care anymore if I would die. No matter if I would be destroyed, he wouldn't care at all. So, I decided to just lie in my room as long as I would find out how to end this misery. And at this point my only idea was that I would kill myself or the girl who was with Emmett now.

Soon I heard a knock on the door and someone called my name. It must have been the twentieth time that they tried to get me out of my room. But I didn't hear them. I was inside my own bubble. I didn't hear anything else but my own thoughts that were rushing through my head. Someone knocked again and this time I recognised the voice. Esme. Of course, Esme didn't want anyone to be unhappy. But I was. They wouldn't get me out of here. The only one, who could get, was Emmett and he wasn't here now. I could have bet that he was with his new girl. Right when I thought about it, the anger and pain were unbearable.

Now someone was talking to me. Edward.

"Rose, please. Come on out and talk to us," he tried, but I didn't answer or move. He would have read my thought to know what I was thinking.

_I am not coming out! You know how I am feeling now, so leave me alone!_I shouted at him in my thoughts, but I was sure that he wouldn't give up. I was hoping he would. But that was it. It was just hoping. But right now I couldn't have cared less, because I was way too sad.

Then. I got an idea right then. A great idea. At least I thought that it was great.

"No Rosalie! You can't do that to him!" I heard Edward yelling at me through the door.

_Of course I can.__ He doesn't care about me anymore Edward! If he would, why would he break with me? So I'm going to live my life again somewhere else. With someone else. I'm going to move on. Just like Emmett did with some slut. _I told Edward. Not because I would have cared what he thought about me. But because I was explaining it to myself better too. Yes, that's what I would do. First I would go to Denali, to Tanya for a while and then I would go my own way. I had to try to forget Emmett. I would try to fall in love again, to someone else. I knew that it would be impossible, but I _had_ to try.

Edward broke my thoughts by yelling to me louder than ever.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! EMMETT DIDN'T LEAVE YOU BECAUSE OF SOME GIRL! HE LEFT YOU SO THAT YOU WOULD BE SAFE!" Edward yelled and my thoughts were just messed up. So that I would be safe? I didn't understand at all what he was talking about. And he must have heard that from my thoughts because he was talking more quietly now but was still serious.

"He left because some woman vampire fell in love with him and told him that if he wouldn't leave you in peace, then she would do it herself, with no peace. Emmett got really scared because that woman has an amazing power. She can cut hands and legs out of your body. Even vampires. So Emmett wouldn't have had any chance to win in a fight with her. So he was thinking really hard how he could save you, but came only one conclusion. He _had_ to leave you", Edward explained quickly.

A woman vampire. So Emmett loved me. My mouth spread to a smile. Emmett loved me and I loved him. But where was him? Was he in danger? What if that woman had done something to him? If she had then… But what could I do? She had the incredible power. So how would I save Emmett?

* * *

**Well, give me reviews! It would be cool. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

3. Chapter

I rushed out from my room. I asked Edward why he didn't tell me earlier. I was really mad at him.

He explained that he had tried but I didn't listen to anyone because I was so sad. And now I was mad at _myself_.That woman could have done something to Emmett while I was just lying in my bed. I had to make up a plan, and fast.

I asked Edward, if they had tried to find out where Emmett was. But he just answered that they didn't try to do anything because Emmett had asked not to.

"What?! Are you all crazy?" I yelled at my family because I couldn't understand them. They hadn't done _anything _and now anything could have happened to him. If Emmett didn't like the woman, she could have killed him. Or do something even worse. And I couldn't let that happen.

"Rose, nothing has happened to him", Alice tried to calm me down. Yes, nothing had happened to him, yet.

"Yeah, not yet. But I have to save him from that woman. Emmett doesn't even like him. Right?" I asked Edward to make sure. Not that it would mean anything. If he would like that woman I wouldn't care. I would still save him. And if no one would want to come with me, I would go alone.

"No, Emmett doesn't like that woman. He is with her, so that you would be safe", Edward told me, and I was just relieved. Emmett really didn't like her.

"Then we are going to go to where ever they are and we are going to destroy that woman", I told my family. We would have to leave right now. Because I really wanted Emmett back. I wanted to see him. I wanted to kiss him and tell him that I loved him. I wanted him close to me. As soon as possible.

***

The next we left – without Edward of course because he couldn't leave Bella alone – because we had planed all night, how we could get Emmett back without hurting anyone. But I wanted to hurt that woman. I wanted to kill her. If no one would kill her, she would hurt me or Emmett. I knew that. But because my family didn't want to hurt anyone, we wouldn't. Unless we had to.

Alice had seen Emmett in France. At some mountains. We were going to go there now. First by plane and then the rest of the journey running. All the way there all I thought was Emmett. I thought about what I would feel when I would see him again. How it would feel to talk to him, kiss him and tell him that I love him. I couldn't wait.

But we still had an obstacle to win. We had to get Emmett home and we had to get that woman give up on him. That would difficult. Especially if she had already fallen in love with him. I knew that she wouldn't give him to us easily because I knew what it was like to love Emmett. But it wasn't the same. I loved him more because I had gotten that love back. Emmett loved me, and I had been with him for decades. And would be for the next decades too because I wouldn't give him up easily either.

After two days we were in France. We were exactly at the spot where Alice saw Emmett. But they weren't there. I had really expected to see Emmett here, but he wasn't here. Where could they have gone? And why Alice hadn't seen him changing his mind and going away? He couldn't have known that we were coming. And if he could have, didn't he want to see us? See me. If there would be fight we would win. There were too many of us so we had the predominance.

***

Alice hadn't seen anything from Emmett since we had arrived. How could she just lose him. We had wasted the whole day at planning what we would next. No one listened to me at all. Everyone wanted just stay here and wait that Alice could see him again. But that could take ages. And meanwhile Emmett could be dying. I wanted to go look for him around the mountains. And if we couldn't find him there, then around the France.

It was like they didn't care about Emmett at all. They didn't even try to find him. They were just waiting. I waited also, but I waited for a miracle. I was waiting that Emmett would run to me and tell that everything was okay now. That the vampire woman had died and we could be together again without any worries. But no. I didn't have that kind of luck. Everything had to be so hard.

"Hey!" Alice yelled suddenly. I turned around and then my heart stopped. Or would have stopped if it could have. I saw Emmett standing about 20 feet away from me. It couldn't be real. Maybe I was just hallucinating. After all I had just wished for seeing him. But it didn't feel like hallucination.

Then he started walking towards me. He walked really slowly. Why didn't he run to me? Wasn't he glad to see me? Didn't he want to be with me as soon as possible?

And then suddenly he started to run. He was with me in a second. He held me in his arms so tightly, like he would never expect to see me again. I just stood there. I couldn't move. I was too shocked. I got my Emmett back. I had to ask him if the woman was chasing him.

"Emmett..." I moaned. I was just too happy to see him.

"Rosalie, I love you so much. More than anyone", Emmett said to me. He looked at me like he was in pain.

"Where is that woman?" I had to know before I could do anything else. Before I could be happy that he was back. Because if she was still alive, she would come and kill me or Emmett.

"She is gone. She's dead", he said and I sighed in relief. I couldn't believe that he was there. How easily this had ended. We didn't have to fight or hurt anyone. I was happy again.

***

On the way home I asked everything from Emmett. I asked how the woman had died how Emmett had escaped from her, why he had left me, and the most important; had he loved me all this time and thought about me when he was away from me. I asked and Emmett answered.

He told me that the woman didn't get Emmett to like her, so she didn't want to exist anymore without Emmett. So she cut herself in peaces and Emmett burned them. I understood that woman – although I still hated her. Who would want to exist without Emmett? Not me.

He also told me that he had to leave me so that I would be safe. He couldn't have lived if something would have happened to me. And that he had always loved me. And had _never_ stopped. At that point I interrupted and kissed him passionately. Emmett responded to the kiss at least as passionately. He looked at me with his black eyes that were full of lust. I was hoping that we would be home already.

* * *

**So that was it. This is the end of this story. It was my fist ever and now it is finished. Thank you all for your nice reviews!  
My next project is to translate my friends story from english to finish. You can read it from my friends (keytonowhere) account when I'm done.  
Love,  
Katja**


End file.
